Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include one or more sensors used within a secured area to detect threats to safety or health. In this regard, the sensors may include environmental detectors (e.g., smoke, natural gas, etc.) or intrusion detectors. The intrusion detectors may be provided as limit switches on doors or windows that surround the secured area and used to detect entry into the secured area or as motion detectors that detect motion within the secured area.
The sensors in turn may be connected to a control panel. Upon activation of one of the sensors, the control panel may send an alarm message to a central monitoring station including an identifier of the location of the alarm. The central monitoring station may, in turn, dispatch the appropriate help (e.g., police, fire department, etc.).
In many recent systems, the sensors used are based upon a wireless technology. The use of wireless sensors is based upon a need to reduce the cost of installing security systems in existing facilities.
While wireless sensors work well, the reliability of such system is based upon the functionality of the batteries that power such sensors. In this regard, if a battery that powers a sensor becomes depleted, then an intruder could enter a protected space without raising an alarm or a fire event will go unnoticed causing damage and loss. Accordingly, a need exist for better methods of ensuring the reliability of the batteries that power the sensors of such systems.